2018-08-17 - Avengers Academy Assemble?
It's mid-morning, and the sound of a high performance engine is heard outside of the Warm Hands Cafe as Tony pulls up in his custom red and gold lambo with the butterfly doors. He exits, nodding a greeting to a passing woman and walks inside of the coffee shop. He surveys the place from behind a pair of wrap around sunglasses and seems to be either tweeting or texting from the Starkphone in his right hand, though he only glances at it periodically. He then goes to stand on line so he can place an order. "...Whoa." That would be a teenager's response to seeing a very expensive sports car. Alexander, of course, is the teenager in question. Suddenly he's not quite sure he ought to be heading into the coffee shop now. He's kind of scruffy, and just has enough of a weird vibe about him to be noticeable. Regardless, he's got a handful of change, and it's enough to get a little something to eat and a coffee. So he takes a breath, and gets into line behind the -- holy crap is that who it looks like? He has to remind himself, ('Don't look like you've noticed, don't look like you've noticed, don't look like you've noticed...') Like anyone would, Tony glances behind him when Alexander gets into line. He goes to turn back before doing a double take, in which he takes off his sunglasses, giving the kid a good look. "Huh." A pause. "So. Mutant or Meta?" Oh crud! Alexander seems to hunker down when Tony notices him there. The double-take gets a wince. And he gives a sheepish look at the question. "Um... meta, I think? I don't really know," he replies honestly. "The classifications are a little too... hair-splitting, I guess..." He looks around, as if he's expecting something to happen. Tony shrugs lightly. "Genetically, there isn't one. The difference is in how the powers themselves manifest. But..don't sweat it. I only asked out of curiosity." He looks around when Alexander does, as if there was something wrong. "You okay, kid? You seem a little skittish." He then steps forwards in line and turns back to the teen. He offers his hand. "Tony Stark. And you are?" Alexander tilts his head, as if thinking. "...Is it a meta if it happens at death?" That's kind of a weird question. As for being skittish? "Ah, no. Just a bit of paranoia." He shakes the offered hand lightly. "Alexander Dubois. Pleased to meet you," he offers. While at the same time he's trying not to seem too impressed. Even still, to Alexander, it's like someone of importance reaching across a huge chasm -- and WAAAAY down -- to shake his hand. He's very aware of the class gap. Tony replies. "Pleasure to meet you, Alexander. One sec.." He turns to the barista. "Hi. Let me get a caramel frappe with soy milk and extra cream. A plate of blueberry and strawberry scones." He motions behind him. "And get the kid here anything he wants." He passes over a $50. You can keep the change." He turns back to Alex. "To answe your question, yes. In meta humans it takes a traumatic event to trigger their abilities. I would say that dying would count." He motions to a booth. "I'm going to get a seat over there after my order is filled. Care to join me?" Alexander's eyes go wide when Tony offers to pay for his order. "Oh, wow. Thanks," he offers quietly. That'll save him some change, that's for sure. And sure, he'll order a little more than he'd intended. Not to be greedy. But if it's paid for, Alexander intends to make sure it's not wasted. It'll be a sweetened coffee and a muffin, nothing really all that sophisticated. Maybe it's excusable since he's probably still a kid. Tony's question of joining him at a seat gets a somewhat shy nod. "Sure," he confirms. Mentally he's going over conversation topics, to try to figure out what Tony might find interesting. It's also worth noting that, due to Tony's greater height, he can probably see the dull green glow visible in his mouth when he talks... Tony is indeed intrigued by Alexander, but perhaps not for the reasons the kid might think. After the orders are filled, Tony sits down in the booth across from Alex. "No worries. So, Alexander. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? If you're not comfortable talking with me, we can do it this way. For every question I ask you, you get to ask me one in return. Sound good?" As he sits down in the booth, Alexander goes over some more conversation topics, though not to overwhelm the conversation. In fact he stays quiet at first, until Tony speaks. Then he realizes he's been thinking for so long that he hasn't spoken! With that sheepish look, he answers, "Oh, it's not that. I just wouldn't know where to start. I guess I should ask, what do you want to know?" Tony takes a sip of his iced coffee and then takes a bite of one of his scones. "Start at the beginning. I would like to know how this happened. I can tell that you're not technically alive, but you're obviously not dead, either. And if you're wondering why I'm mot freaking out, then you should know that this is a typical Tuesday for me." He chuckles, honestly trying to set the kid at ease and get him to relax a bit. Alexander tilts his head thoughtfully. "Well... yeah, after everything that happened, I can bet you've been through enough that I wouldn't seem too weird." Which was actually something he was worried about. "There was a talent contest -- this was before the... thing that happened, with the big invasion. The weather was pretty bad, but they ddn't cancel it because they put safety measures in place. Lightning hit the sound system when I was on stage, and I had my foot on an amp. And, uh, to quote an old movie, 'big badda boom'." Tony hmms. "You died at the exact moment your meta gene became active. Interesting. Unlike mutants, who's mutations are completely ransom, meta powers are similar with each new generation from the original progenitor." He waves his hand, "Excuse me. I'm just thinking out loud. Please continue." He flashes a smile and settles back to listen. Alexander blinks a little. "I don't know, neither of my parents were weird or had any kind of powers," he notes. "I've got a theory about what happened, taking into account what all I can do now, and I think it might have more to do with the electricity itself." At the bid to contue, he tilts his head again, in a bit of a shrug. "Well, I died, but then I got back up. I was burnt pretty bad, but it gradually fixed itself. And here I am. More or less." Skipping a lot, but that's basically it. Tony nods. "I've learned a lot about the meta gene since the universes merged. Your parents wouldn't have exhibited any powers if their gene laid dormant because it never activated if they never went through a traumatic event. But that's just a theory. Anyway, what are you doing now? You in school or what?" Alexander rubs his chin in thought, considering the words. "That's possible, too," he agrees. "I admit I don't really know how all that works, the meta gene, X-gene -- any of that." That question gets a shake of his head. "No. I think I'm technically on books as being dead, so if I use my name it'll set off fraud alerts. That and my parents are adamant that they buried me, so aside from that once, I haven't been back there. So I'm kind of... twisting in the wind, so to speak." Tony leans back in his chair, eyeing the kid for a long moment as if weighing a decision. "I'd like to make you an offer, and I don't expect an answer yet. But let me make my pitch to you, yeah?" He munches on another scone as he grows silent to put his thoughts together so he can make a compelling offer to Alex. Given Alexander's skittishness, the eyeing draws him to hunker down a little. He's not really sure what's going to happen now, and he's a bit nervous actually. But then Tony speaks. Alexander blinks. "Uh... sure?" It's a little uncertain. But hey -- street kid. That might explain his skittishness. Tony begins, "A number of years ago, I created a school for people like you. New to your powers, needing some guidance, a place to stay..somewhere to belong. Well, it just so happens that I'm re-opening this school soon. It's called the Avengers Academy. I'd like you to be the very first student." Alexander is visibly surprised, gold eyes wide. He kind of... freezes for a moment, as if he's not quite sure what he just heard. Then once it registers that no, he did hear exactly what he thought he heard, he exhales the breath he'd been holding. Though as he does, a grayish-green mist exits his mouth. Mortified, he claps a hand over his mouth, and starts to wave the stuff away. "Geez..." he mutters, muffled behind his hand. "Sorry about that. I forget sometimes. Wow. That's... that's pretty amazing. I mean... sure, I'll help however I can," he offers. Tony grins. "That's great. I'm happy yo hear it." He withdraws his business card and passes it over. "My personal cell number is on the back. It's a number that only a select few have. If you need anything, you call me." He passes a thick wad of bills over next. "I'm still finalizing some things, like staff and personnel. But be on the lookout for the press conference where I make the announcement." Alexander nods, and accepts the card. At the mention of the cell number on the back, he nods. "I'll make sure nobody else gets it," he promises. The wad of bills gets a shocked look. "Oh. Um, I don't need that much," he offers. "I don't actually need to eat anymore, really." And he doesn't want it to be said that he's taking advantage of someone's kindness. Particularly not someone as well-known as Tony Stark! This he, of course, doesn't say. Though he may not have to. Tony hmms. "Well, you still need a place to sleep. Or if you don't do that, then to just relax and wind down. Get yourself a phone, too. So you have a way of calling if you need anything. Don't worry. I'm not asking anything in return, except for you to learn how to use your abilities, and should you choose to become a hero, be a responsible one." Alexander nods. "That's true... it's at least safer that being on the streets," he agrees. He does take the bills then, folding them into a pocket. "I'm not sure about the 'hero' business though; I'm not sure I have it in me. I guess there's time to decide, though, right? Things could change." Tony laughs, "In my line of work, you find out pretty quickly if you have what it takes. I've known people..Firestar, for example..who thought they didn't have it in them. Until they had no choice. It's when the shit hits the fan when you find out what kind of stuff you have inside, kid. But even if you never chose to do the hero thing...learning to handle yourself will keep you safe and the people around you safe. From yourself." Alexander nods. "Yeah... there's that at least. I still slip with the ectoplasm at times." Which Tony would have seen just a moment ago, with the gray-green mist that smelled strongly of ozone and dust. "I mean... I've fought a little before, in some pretty bad situations. But I mean, I kinda had to. People would have gotten hurt otherwise." Tony smiles, "That's what I mean. The fact that you even gave a damn enough to help tells me loads about your character...what kind of person you are. Still, my goal isn't to push people into being anything they're not, or aren't ready to be. I just want people to be safer, create less collateral damage to the city. The stuff that has to get done after the action is over and the hero has ridden off into the sunset." "Well, I mean... I've -- I guess I've lived my time, really," Alexander notes. "It kind of feels weird that I'm sticking around. That might be something psychological, because of what happened. But I sorta feel like I should try to help people who haven't." Tony shrugs. "I'm not the religious type. Science can prove anything given enough time to work the problem. I think there was a unique phenomenon in your case and bad shit happened to a good person, as it is want to do. That's why I want to help you. Because no one else is trying to. And my daughter is a mutant, so I know a bit about what you're going through." "I've met her... Asia, right?" Alexander inquires. "She's a sweet kid, and I was really upset when I heard about the trouble. Has she had any other trouble?" he asks. He remembers that. Tony shakes his head. "The threats against her have since cooled off." Now there was something new, but he was keeping it under wraps until the Wakandans got back to him. "She's a great kid who's been dealt a sucky hand in life. All I can do is make sure her days are happy ones." Alexander nods. "I'm glad things have died down," he observes, with an honest tone to his voice. "I hope things stay quiet on that front. She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, whatever the reason for it was." Tony comments, "The reason? Simply because she was born looking different. You guys were lucky meta-humans were so widely accepted in your universe. Mutants have had nothing but pure hell since they became mainstream back in the 60's." "I remember the latter -- mutants being persecuted just for being different," Alexander replies. "I don't ever remember anybody with powers being regarded with anything but suspicion, no matter how visibly heroic they were." Which probably tells which universe he's from. And might also explain why his parents think they buried him. Tony sighs. "People like Charles Xavier..they keep trying. But I just don't know. Everytime they make headway, some mutant does something incredibly stupid and suddenly they're back to square one." His watch beeps and a british voice says, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, sir, but you have a meeting with Director Fury in twenty minutes." Tony curses. "Damn. It'll take me that long to fly up to the carrier in the car. Thanks, JARVIS." Yes, he said fly in his car. "Sorry, kid. I need to jet. Just remember what I said, okay?" Alexander nods. If there's one thing he knows, it's that Tony's a busy guy. "Thank you for the opportunity, sir. I'll try not to let you down. Take care," he offers with a smile.